


Мы всё правильно сделали

by valela, WTF Adult Comics 2021 (fandomvertigoandwatchmen)



Series: WTF Adult Comics 2021: низкий рейтинг [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Justice League - All Media Types, Justice League Dark - All media types, lucifer (comics)
Genre: Angst, Batfamily, Batman and Dark Justice League, Batman and justice league, Bruce Wayne Has Feelings, Bruce Wayne and his Kids - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Failed Relationships, Let Batman sleep, Lucifer is not evil, M/M, Tired Bruce Wayne, he's just Lucifer
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29081325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valela/pseuds/valela, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomvertigoandwatchmen/pseuds/WTF%20Adult%20Comics%202021
Summary: Об отношениях: прошлых и нынешних, провальных и не очень.
Relationships: Batman/Superman, John Constantine/Lucifer Morningstar (Vertigo Comics)
Series: WTF Adult Comics 2021: низкий рейтинг [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133693
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Мы всё правильно сделали

**Author's Note:**

> Well then, maybe somewhere in those infinite universes is one, or several, where I deserve you. Maybe there’s a universe out there — happening now — where we end up together.
> 
> Maybe there’s a universe where I’m the right person for you. Where I adore every nice thing you did for me without starting to resent you. A universe where you actually end up with someone who appreciates you. Where no one becomes a doormat. Where both of us can shed our baggage and curiosity and issues. A universe where we’re happy — without wondering if that happiness is some messed-up Jenga game ready to topple at the slightest quiver. 
> 
> If you think of it all this way, then it’s like neither of us did anything wrong.
> 
> You just found me in the wrong universe. That’s all. This is, as they say, the darkest timeline. Everywhere else, nay, “everywhen” else — us in the Civil War, us in Ancient Egypt, us in the swinging ’60s — we are happy.
> 
> If this theory holds, well, by the law of averages, there had to be one universe — just this one — where we don’t end up together. Here and now just happens to be it. If you think of it this way, nothing is our fault.
> 
> So see, that explains everything. We’re not together anymore because of the multiverse.
> 
> Well, isn’t that comforting?
> 
> If you’re sad, do like I do and just think of the other ‘verses. The ones where I believe in love and where I don’t hate myself and where I never feel the need to kamikaze relationships. A universe where we can have nice things. It’s helpful, right?
> 
> Because you could have loved me forever. And maybe in another universe, I let you.
> 
> “Maybe In Another Universe, I Deserve You” by Gaby Dunn

Тёмная Лига сформировалась слишком внезапно и оперативно, чтобы члены основной — обычной и нормальной — успели что-то с этим поделать. К тому же кучка магов с сомнительной моралью, среди которых затесался Джон Константин, пряталась за спиной Бэтмена, против которого идти как-то не хотелось. Он молчал и  _ смотрел _ — линзы маски скрывали глаза, — пока Супермен не вздохнул тяжело и не махнул рукой, мол, делай что хочешь.

Брюс хорошо знал Кларка, а потому совсем не удивился, когда тот в отместку все разборки с магией и паранормальным начал спихивать на него. Он уже давно привык копить задачи и проблемы, словно список дел на дверце холодильника. Подобный список, впрочем, тоже имелся — искусно нарисованный детской рукой Дэмьена, исчерканный Джейсоном, дорисованный Диком, исправленный Тимом, разукрашенный Кассандрой и подписанный Стэфани. С робким смайлом от Дьюка.

Список каждый день гордо вывешивался Альфредом, и к моменту, когда Брюс силой воли заставлял себя выползти из постели и принять душ, возвращавший к жизни на пару часов, полагавшихся детям, было уже поздно. Брюс любил своих детей — больше жизни, был готов умереть за них без раздумий, — но порой ему казалось, что им всё равно: что он не спал третьи сутки и смог лечь только в пятом часу, что детали дела прочно зацепились щупальцами за воспалённое сознание и не отпускали, пока он не скурил — украдкой от Альфреда — на балконе пару сигарет и не смог наконец-то заставить мысли улечься и не носиться роем в звенящей от усталости голове. 

Они хотели его времени — принадлежавшего им по праву, и Брюс был не в силах им отказать. Они делили его, словно он был неживым предметом, словно его можно было разобрать на части — каждому по куску. И им всегда было мало пары часов с утра, часа в обед, часа вечером… часа после тяжёлого патруля, когда хотелось упасть лицом в подушку и не чувствовать, не думать, не существовать. 

Но приходилось: устраивать разбор полётов, слушать крики Джейсона, с особым кровожадным удовольствием хлопавшего дверью в конце спора, обсуждать с Диком Бладхэйвен и полицию —  _ и пытаться не думать о пистолете на его поясе, в его руке _ , с Тимом — дела Уэйн Индастриз, снова объяснять Дэмьену — в три часа ночи — все причины, по которым он не мог во время патруля убегать, куда вздумается, плодя и без того многочисленные сюжеты ночных кошмаров. Молчание Кассандры, наблюдавшей за ним под шутки Стэфани и неловкие вздохи Дьюка, упрёки Барбары по связи давили не меньше и тоже заслуживали внимания. 

Брюс так и не смог привыкнуть к безумным качелям: они либо разом оставляли его в тишине, и тогда его пожирало чувство вины за все мысли о желании хотя бы одного глотка воздуха, чтобы перевести дух, либо вихрем набрасывались и начинали тянуть в разные стороны. 

Он мог бы сказать им о том, что в сутках всего двадцать четыре часа, что он устал, но они приходили к нему с доверием в глазах, и даже Джейсон —  _ его Джейсон, которого он похоронил и не надеялся больше увидеть, _ — разговаривал с ним, и не всегда их споры кончались криками, иногда — всё чаще — они забирались на крышу особняка и встречали рассвет с сигаретой в руке. Вид Брюса с пачкой сигарет словно приносил Джейсону внутреннее умиротворение, успокаивал безумие Ямы Лазаря. Джейсон теперь знал — Брюс начал курить ту же марку, что Джейсон курил до своей смерти. Брюс — не то чтобы курил. Не то чтобы не спал ночами. Но бывали дни — сутки, скорее, затянувшиеся в бесконечную череду, — когда он не мог дышать, когда он просыпался в холодном поту и забывал: что Джейсон пришёл домой с ненавистью во взгляде, Стэфани не умирала вовсе, а Дэмьена он своими руками вернул к жизни.

Он мог бы сказать, что устал, но Дик приезжал в Готэм далеко не каждый день, и Брюс сидел с ним до утра, вспоминая давно минувшие времена, когда они стояли вдвоем против всего мира, были дуэтом, и всё было так просто и так легко. И злодеи тогда были не такими озлобленными, и герои не предавали друг друга, и патрули не кончались желанием свернуться в клубок на полу пещеры и не вставать — больше никогда. Дик тоже кричал — иногда больше и громче Джейсона, но его слова были пропитаны не ядом, а беспокойством, он наконец-то научился иногда читать между строк, понимать не высказанное, и они молчали — вместе, плечом к плечу, до рассвета.

Тим, спасший тогда Брюса от самого себя, понемногу научился ему доверять и рассказывать о проблемах. О том, что устал, что хочет передохнуть, что плащ сегодня кажется особенно тяжёлым.

Брюс — не говорил о себе. Скорее — говорил, что это нормально, хотеть дышать, что не нужно загонять себя в угол и ждать, когда проблемы посыплются, словно карточный домик. 

— Ты можешь остаться на пару дней, Тим, — говорил ему Брюс, положив руку на плечо, словно надеясь удержать его на месте, забрать его усталость и боль. — Это всё ещё твой дом.

Тим опускал глаза и улыбался — наконец-то улыбался, впервые за несколько недель, и Брюс сидел и слушал до рассвета: его планы для компании, о его приключениях с Коном, о том, в какой университет он планирует поступать. Иногда он ловил взгляд Тима на себе — мельком, украдкой, — словно тот до сих пор не верил, что Брюс вернулся из потока, и Брюс мог лишь кивать, потому что ком в горле не дал бы ему сказать и слова. Тим засыпал — над очередным проектом. Брюс, словно оттягивая время, ещё долго смотрел на спящего сына, а потом уходил, оглядываясь на пороге: аномалия в замкнутом пространстве, инородный объект.

Дэмьен наконец-то перестал прятать от него рисунки, Брюс — не спрашивал, не интересовался, и они молчали, сидя у камина: Дэмьен с преданностью во взгляде и Брюс, проводящий по рисункам пальцами, словно пытаясь отпечатать их в памяти, разглаживающий страницы, словно годы жизни. Брюс говорил до рассвета: об ошибках молодости, о принципах, которые давно стёрлись о реальность жизни, о холодной ярости и горячем гневе внутри, которые душат и не дают дышать. Дэмьен вышел характером полностью в него — и расплачивался за это. После Дарксайда и воскрешения Брюсу удалось убедить его, что Дэмьен — не один, что Брюс понимает и верит в него. Дэмьен больше ни о чем не просил — только о втором шансе, и Брюс готов был дать ему — и третий, и четвертый, сколько потребуется, чтобы выкинуть всё, что Аль Гулы вбили ему в голову.

Стэфани разрыдалась и кинула в него книжкой, когда узнала, что у неё есть своя комната. А потом долго обнимала его, прекрасно зная, что первым Брюс — не обнимет.

— Но я же… не твоя, — робко пробормотала она.

Но она была его — с той ночи, как Бэтмен поймал её в воздухе, когда Спойлер выпустила слишком много троса, с тех пор, как она надела костюм Робина и стояла за его плечом, с тех пор, как он похоронил её, и её смерть тяжким грузом вины легла на его плечи, с тех пор, как она вернулась, живая, как и прежде, готовая ринуться в бой.

Какое дело ему было до легальных документов с подписями и печатями, она была его в смерти, задолго до, на самом деле, и сильно после.

— Моя, — заверил он её, и она долго била его кулачком в грудь, потому что она любила его и ненавидела за то, через что ей пришлось пройти. Она простила его — скорее они друг друга. 

Со Стэфани было просто. Они втроём — с Кассандрой — говорили ни о чем до самого рассвета. 

Кассандра, его тихая Кассандра, всегда была рядом — тенью беззвучно следовала за ним. Ловила каждый его жест и взгляд, каждое слово. Она заслужила вторую жизнь, с ней Брюс мог молчать. Дышать. Она чувствовала и понимала его без слов. Из всех его детей именно она больше всего походила на него — лучшими чертами. Она была — самостоятельной. Его предполагаемая смерть сломала семью, но в ней она сломала что-то бесповоротно. Готэм, после всех решений Дика, перестал быть домом, но Брюс — так и не перестал. Он был её причалом и пристанищем, её храмом и алтарём. Он молчал, обнимая её за плечи, и за его молчание она любила его — всем сердцем, со всей благодарностью за то, что он принял её, дал ей дом и шанс — второй и третий. Показал ей путь и научил не бояться.

Дьюку было труднее всего. Он не считал себя частью семьи, полагал, что его принадлежность решается тем, очнутся его родители или нет. Брюс всё не решался сказать, что они, скорее всего, не очнутся. С горем он был знаком — но не по живым, он оплакивал мёртвых и всегда носил их с собой в своём сердце. 

Они все спасли ему жизнь. Спасали много раз — когда не было сил подниматься и спасать себя, но он находил, собирал их по крупицам и шёл вперёд. 

Еще был город, который нуждался в спасении. Была Лига Справедливости, которая тоже не могла обойтись без него. И он разрывался: был Бэтменом в тенях, был Брюсом Уэйном в свете камер. Времени в сутках не хватало, и он выкраивал его как мог, отрезая по кусочкам то тут, то там.

Тёмная Лига стала его спасением. Кларк тогда решил, что Брюс рехнулся, долго ходил хвостом за Марсианином и говорил что-то про контроль над разумом. Брюс, злой, уставший и раздражённый после нескольких дней, полных магии и событий, которые он, далёкий от волшебства, понимал не до конца, хотел спать. Хотел домой — зарыться с головой под одеяло и не существовать часов двенадцать как минимум. Однако его ждали обязанности и документы в офисе компании, накопившиеся за время отсутствия, надо было обсудить с мэром детали благотворительного вечера, Бэтмена всё ещё ждал патруль через несколько часов — проверить Готэм, начатые операции, заверить детей, что он в полном порядке… Сном на горизонте и не пахло, день был обречён перетечь в следующий и смешаться в череду событий и лиц, возможно, завтра в обед…

Брюс не стал вздыхать — тяжело и устало, не при Лиге Справедливости. В гробовой тишине под их любопытными взглядами налил себе крепко сваренный кофе, который мог пить только он один, выпил залпом почти половину кружки. Посмотрел на них — в почти чистых костюмах, разбиравшихся невесть с чем, пока он с Константином, Затанной и Этриганом бегал от измерения к измерению, пытался остановить конец света, сражался с демонами и магическими существами, которых даже не мог видеть, и все три мага почему-то ожидали, что он вытащит из пояса план по спасению — их и Вселенной. Он вытащил — больше ничего не оставалось, — чем заслужил уважение Константина, на себе испытавшего прочность тросов Бэтмена.

Лига Справедливости же — как всегда видела только результат, не задумываясь о том, что случилось, чтобы всё завершилось вот так: в их пользу и без потери жизней. Брюс иллюзий не питал: он не мог сражаться наравне с остальными, был просто человеком в костюме без каких-либо способностей, но порой он забывал об этом — вернее, заставлял себя забыть. Делал невозможные вещи, а потом дорого расплачивался за это.

От Тёмной Лиги, при всём их чудаковатом и странном составе, отдачи и помощи было в разы больше. В его глазах — они заслужили, чёрт возьми, быть частью чего-то большего, пройтись по коридорам Сторожевой Башни и занять места среди героев. Ну что ж, Кларк мог винить только себя, поскольку не раз сам пользовался этим правилом, превратив его в негласную лазейку.

Все они смотрели на него — выжидающе.

Брюс не спеша допил кофе, поставил кружку на стол. Взял в руки планшет, сохранил изменения в программе и положил экраном вверх, чтобы все видели: состав Лиги приобрёл четырёх человек.

Основатели, если честно, обсуждали идею создания — если не отряда, то скорее внутренней группы, способной противопоставить свои способности магии. Это всё было в теории и на словах, но Брюс планировал долгими ночами, когда ему не спалось, поэтому для него этот проект уже давно имел вес и был реальностью: ему осталось лишь ввести имена агентов.

«Тёмная Лига Справедливости» — красиво гласил заголовок.

А дальше список имён.

Чем дальше Кларк читал, тем выше ползли его брови.

Затанну Затару он ещё мог принять. Но Джон Константин? Джейсон Блад и Этриган в одном лице? 

А затем Кларк округлил глаза и уставился на Бэтмена в немом шоке, позволив другим героям вырвать планшет у него из рук и самим посмотреть на то, что же его так удивило.

Ах да, Брюс вписал себя в последний момент в порыве мысли о том, что работы, конечно, прибавится, но кто ещё сможет выступать связующим звеном между идиотами одной Лиги и другой?

«Бэтмен. Консультант», — гордо гласила надпись в самом низу списка. 

— Б! Ты с ума сошёл! — воскликнул Супермен, забирая планшет у Фонаря и Флэша и потрясая им в воздухе, словно в доказательство своих слов. — На каком основании…

— На правах Основателя Лиги Справедливости, — заявил Брюс, пользуясь возможностью сморгнуть под маской ощущение песка в глазах, от которого он не мог избавиться уже который день.

Кларк хотел что-то возразить — и замолчал. Он мог говорить, что угодно, состав Лиги то и дело терял и приобретал новых членов, сам Брюс не раз — то вылетал, то уходил сам, но факта это не меняло: Бэтмен был одним из Основателей, а это давало ему право решать. Кларк сам не раз пользовался этим правилом, чтобы ввести новых членов в состав, и Брюс спорил с ним до хрипоты долгими ночами, пока кто-то из них не сдавался. 

— Консультант? — задумчиво переспросила Диана, разглядывая список через широкое плечо Кента. В её мудром взгляде Брюс без труда читал сомнение с оттенком беспокойства: не в его компетентности, скорее — в том, сможет ли он выкроить время ещё и на них.

— Я больше не вижу желающих выступать посредником, — отрезал он.

Они действительно не хотели — замолчали, отступили назад на несколько шагов и попрятались друг за друга, величайшие герои Земли.

Брюс тоже не хотел — выкраивать из суток время ещё и на магию, вообще иметь дело с магией. У него до сих пор противно ныли рёбра, некстати поймавшие пару мощных заклинаний — Затанна исцелила, как могла, пока и так сойдёт. Но лучше уж собрать их в группу, контролировать их хаос и направлять в нужное русло. Иногда Брюсу казалось, что с Лигой Справедливости управиться проще, чем с его детьми.

Лига, поняв, куда дует ветер, расслабилась. Нужен был хотя бы второй голос «за», и Брюс получил — целых пять. Не-основатели нервно покосились в его сторону и разбежались, стоило им понять, что он больше их не держит. Основатели тоже разбрелись, утешительно похлопав шестого — Супермена — по плечу.

Выслушивать возражения Кларка он не намеревался — его ждали долгие сутки, он ужасно хотел принять душ, чтобы смыть с себя липкую магическую пыль, если повезёт — поспать хотя бы час, хотя бы тридцать минут. 

Уже потом был первый вызов от Тёмной Лиги, когда Константин и Затанна — под бормотание Блада — наперебой воодушевлённо объясняли, что мир катится в тартарары и только с помощью Бэтмена можно решить проблему! 

Брюс тогда был — на грани. То ли истерики, то ли нервного срыва. Не клеилось у Бэтмена, не клеилось у Брюса Уэйна. Дома тоже — не клеилось. Джокер снова пронёсся кровавым ураганом по городу, сметая всё на своём пути. Он хотел веселья, денег и Бэтмена — не обязательно в таком порядке. Чтобы показать серьёзность своих намерений — взял в заложники единственного подвернувшегося под руку миллиардера. Брюс был бессилен что-либо предпринять — его спас Колпак, которого он с трудом, вместе с Диком в костюме Бэтмена, оттащил от клоуна, под ошарашенными взглядами Гордона и Монтойи, не дав Джейсону спустить курок. Благотворительный вечер не удался. Джейсон с ним не разговаривал. Дик сбежал в Бладхэйвен, не желая оказаться меж двух огней. Тим держался подальше от особняка и криков Дэмьена о сладкой расправе и монтировках. Кассандра и Стэфани, слава богам, были не в городе. Барбара — по тону её голоса — поджимала губы, делясь информацией. Дьюк пытался стать как можно незаметнее, а Альфред неодобрительно качал головой.

Брюс потирал синяк на скуле, пытался не задеть разбитую губу и честно старался запихнуть в себя хоть какую-то еду, которая упрямо вставала комом в горле.

Поэтому Брюс хотел — вздохнуть, тяжело и глубоко, чтобы не сказать что-нибудь — обличающее. Или чтобы не уронить голову на стол в надежде, что хоть так неделя кончится быстрее, и он сможет наконец-то поспать — на Башню он пришёл сразу после того, как остановил Харли и Айви, планирующих взорвать… что-то.

Он лишь кивнул — сам подписался, чего уж тут — и, в очередной раз подавив тяжёлый вздох, шагнул через портал, услужливо открытый для него. Не телепорт, и на том спасибо.

На том конце его ждала Тёмная Лига в полном составе — а также стол, полный еды и выпивки.

С возрастающим недоумением он слушал их объяснения про то, что они всё прекрасно понимают, что Лига Справедливости — кучка неблагодарных идиотов, и вот они выкроили Брюсу целую ночь!

Их забота кольнула в самое сердце. 

Он устало стянул маску — они все знали его тайну, — обессиленно опустился на стул и наконец-то позволил себе уронить голову на руки. В глазах был песок — теперь он прекрасно понимал, что совершенно точно не досидел бы до конца собрания Лиги, которое только началось.

— Асюрб Ьтедоереп, — прозвучал мелодичный голосок Затанны, и Брюс с благодарностью ощутил привычный кашемир любимой водолазки. Она заверила его, что костюм ждал его в пещере — она же всё понимала.

Константин разливал спиртное по бокалам, что-то напевая.

— Я не пью, — честно сказал им Брюс, но они хорошо знали его — со всеми кошмарами и паранойей, поэтому они тут же обезопасили себя магией.

Сказанное никогда, ни в какой форме не покинет этих стен. Никаких предательств, игр разума и трюков. Никаких ножей.

В тот самый первый вечер они пили — молча. Брюс давно — слишком давно — не позволял себе расслабиться, но Тёмная Лига выбила его в своё распоряжение до самого утра — почти что до полудня, и он сдался. Впервые за много долгих лет просто сдался. Сделал глоток — Джон что-то долго объяснял про магическое вино, которое должно было расслабить и исцелить что-то внутри, — поморщился, но затянулся константиновскими «Силк Кат». Отстранённо подумал, что сигареты Джейсона нравятся ему больше.

С утра, конечно, были похмелье и звон в опустевшей голове. Но Константин не соврал — дышать и правда стало легче, словно с плеч свалился груз. Маг хитро прищурился и так и не сказал, где достал своё вино, лишь шутил что-то непонятное про свет и звёзды.

Так у них и повелось: Тёмная Лига на уровне какого-то инстинкта чувствовала, когда Брюсу был нужен короткий перерыв — хотя бы на одну ночь, больше не надо. И они бросали вызов Лиге, говорили про кризисную ситуацию, и Брюс приходил — не всегда отдыхать. Часто приходилось всё же сначала спасти мир, а потом уже отмечать победу над магическими силами зла — стаканчиком-другим. Ну или целой бутылкой. 

В этот же раз они спасали Брюса — без Блада, который искал древний артефакт в Англии. Вина, припасённого к случаю, давно уже было на дне, а они всё не могли разойтись.

Брюс тяжело вздыхал, Константин говорил о том, что ночь только начиналась, а Затанна согласно кивала. Она повертела головой, задумавшись, а потом вдруг предложила:

— Мы можем сыграть в игру!

— В какую? — с каким-то болезненным интересом спросил Брюс, предчувствуя, что их ждёт либо катастрофа, либо очень интересный вечер.

— Интересные бывшие! — воодушевлённо воскликнул явно перебравший Константин.

— Интересные бывшие, — повторила Затанна, рассматривая остатки в бутылке. — Брюс.

— Брюс — что? — моргнул Джон. 

— Интересный бывший, — пожала плечами та, нисколько не заинтересованная подавившимся магом.

Они рассказали детали на двоих — как могли. Прошлое, как всегда, пахло болью и манило так и не сбывшимися мечтами. Брюсу и двадцати не было, Затанну, с её мечтами, тёплыми улыбками и особенным запахом магии и пыли закулисья, он оставил позади в своём крестовом походе. Она не обижалась — тоже бы оставила его в погоне за долгом и выступлениями, за именем. У них навсегда остались те несколько месяцев, что он провёл с ней и её отцом: особая вселенная, хрустальный шар, где их счастье, одно на двоих, хрупкое и недолговечное, застыло на мгновенье, тряхнёшь — и посыплется фальшивый снег. 

Константин тоже назвал Брюса — и долго ждал реакции Затанны, которой не последовало.

Ему и Брюсу рассказывать было особо нечего. Несколько ночей, украдкой. Раз — когда мир чуть не кончился в очередной раз. Они ничего не ждали и не обещали друг другу, а потом Джон, всегда живший для себя и поступавший в своих интересах, всадил ему нож в спину, как и многим — до и после. И как-то не склеилось. Ножей Брюсу хватало и от других.

Затанна вздохнула понимающе и потупила глаза — собственное предательство иногда до сих пор вставало между ними и мешало идти вперед. Состав Лиги уже поменялся много раз — с Брюсом и без него, не один год прошёл, а осадок всё равно остался. Больнее было не из-за того, что Лига возомнила себя богами, имевшими право творить, что вздумается, и даже не из-за того, что поигрались тем, чем Брюс дорожил больше всего. Их действия затронули чужие судьбы, и кто-то отделался малой кровью, как Селина, а кто-то поплатился жизнью, как Джек Дрэйк. 

Брюс сделал глоток — медленно, неторопливо. Перебрал возможные варианты. Отделаться малой кровью всё равно не вышло бы, особенно после рассказов Константина о параллельных вселенных, по которым он прогулялся и где успел сойтись с Королём Акул. А потом снова надо было бежать, спасать себя и мир, и ничего не вышло. 

Наблюдалась закономерность. Хм.

Брюс вздохнул — без маски, в текущей компании он мог себе это позволить.

— Аль Гулы.

Затанна закивала — понимающе. Она встречала, по крайней мере, Талию, и прекрасно знала, как тяжело переносили её постоянную гибель и возвращения к жизни два человека, вокруг которых, казалось, прочно завязалась её судьба. Если Брюс прекрасно понимал, с усталым принятием, каждый раз, чего от неё ждать, и всё равно она била по новым и новым больным местам, находила уязвимости, которые до неё — не кровоточили так сильно, не ныли по ночам, то Дэмьен так и не смог понять, за что его отбросили в сторону, как надоевшую игрушку, а Брюс так и не смог объяснить, что иногда виноватых нет, что порой так просто устроена жизнь. Они сошлись на том, что Талия — по-своему, как могла — пыталась защитить его от Лиги и от планов Р’аса. Вот только какая Талия это была? Сколько смертей назад? Она отбрасывала их, как ящерица сбрасывает кожу, и Брюс не знал, сколько в ней осталось от той женщины, девушки скорее, которую он полюбил много лет назад.

— Подожди. Подожди-подожди, — вдруг встрепенулся Джон. — Аль Гулы, ты сказал? Во множественном числе?

— О-о-о, — протянула Затанна, роняя голову на руки. — Ох, Брюс. О нет.

«О да» Брюс говорить не стал. Удержался. 

К Р’асу он попал в руки совсем мальчишкой — сырой глиной, податливым пластилином, из которого можно лепить всё, что захочешь. Банальное клише — учитель и ученик, который преданно заглядывает ему в рот. Брюсу обещали мир на блюдце с голубой каёмочкой, а подарили смерть и кошмары. Р’ас, возможно, до сих пор считал, что ему должны — за годы уроков, за некоторые из которых Брюс действительно был благодарен. 

В какой-то мере он поступил, как Джейсон: взял всё, чему его научили, и швырнул прямо в лицо. Про краткий роман с Талией Джейсон рассказал ему сильно после — во время одного из рассветов на крыше. Брюс тогда лишь затянулся терпким сигаретным дымом и промолчал, потому что его волновала вовсе не дочь Головы Демона, а он сам. Но, по словам Джейсона, того не особо интересовало, чем себя развлекает его дочь, пока он не приказал вышвырнуть Джейсона — чудом выжившего! — на улицу. Брюс не стал спрашивать — рассказывать тоже. Лишь выдохнул немного рвано и вздрогнул. Некоторые вещи Джейсону, и без того остро воспринявшему его путешествие по времени, знать не стоило.

Затанна долго молчала — а потом обвинительно качнула стаканом в сторону Константина. Брюс помнил — как мысленно болел за них, думая, что хоть кто-то в этой проклятой вселенной заслужил счастья, так почему не они? Но у них тоже — не вышло. Не срослось. В какой-то момент Затанна пошла направо, а Джон выбрал свернуть налево, чтобы спасти свой зад. Он мог бы пойти с ней, но выбрал не тот путь, остался, струсил. Он сейчас признал это открыто, размахивая тлеющей сигаретой.

Затанна призналась, что остальные её похождения были не такими интересными — в конце концов с Канарейкой Брюс когда-то был тоже. Пару ночей, когда она и Оливер пригласили его не только на ужин, но и в постель. А потом что-то пошло не так, как и всегда в жизни Брюса, — они отделались малой кровью и глупыми оправданиями, но Брюс прекрасно видел, что к тому времени их брак уже давно трещал по швам и держался на последних нитках, и он отказался — быть инструментом, который разрушит чужие жизни. 

Брюс возразил, что их вряд ли интересовал его давний роман с Бладом — тоже не срослось, хотя они честно пытались. Предательства не было — в какой-то момент им просто оказалось не по пути, а растягивать прощания ни Брюс, ни Джейсон не любили.

— Я припас самое интересное напоследок, — гордо заявил Константин. — Так что твой ход, дорогуша.

Брюс честно не помнил, спорили ли они, у кого бывший окажется самым-самым, и если спорили, то на что. Он, как правило, не напивался и вообще не пил — так, несколько глотков, чтобы отвести подозрения на очередном из вечеров, устроенных Брюсом Уэйном. Тёмная Лига прекрасно чувствовала, когда его надо выдёргивать под предлогом срочного кризиса, который никак не может обойтись без Бэтмена. В Доме Тайн, сидя среди друзей в потёртых джинсах и чёрной водолазке, он не хотел быть ни тем, ни другим. Он был просто Брюсом, был пьян и мог дышать.

Брюс мог бы сказать, что всё — кончились у него интересные любовники, хватит ворошить прошлое и бередить старые раны, но одно имя так и плясало на кончике языка, норовя сорваться, и он — здесь и сейчас — позволил себе сдаться. 

У них, мать его, были правила. Они, черт возьми, дали магическую клятву в самый первый день, когда Затанна и Константин притащили его сюда, а он не смог заставить себя расслабиться. Сказанное никогда, ни в какой форме не покинет этих стен. Никаких предательств, игр разума и трюков. Никаких ножей.

Брюс знал их, а они знали его — со всей паранойей и ночными кошмарами. Он не смог бы — объяснить, если честно, Дику, Джейсону, остальным. Они бы не поняли — ни причин молчания, ни почему, ни как, ни когда, ни зачем. Он никому и никогда не говорил, а хотелось — высказаться, чтобы не перебивали.

Затанна молчала. Джон — тоже, смотрел выжидающе, самодовольно полагая, что все козыри у него. Он ни разу не играл с Бэтменом в покер и не знал, что, когда Тёмный Рыцарь садился за стол, правила кардинально менялись. Бэтмен играл каждую ночь и выигрывал раз за разом, имея при себе лишь старшую карту или пару. Как по волшебству, изнанка которого была не ведома Константину, эти комбинации могли превратиться в фулхаус.

Когда за стол садился Бэтмен, проиграть можно и с роял-флэшем.

Брюс протянул руку к пачке сигарет Джона, закурил, вдыхая табак в лёгкие и выдыхая — ровно, мерно. Проследил взглядом, как в тёплом полумраке вьётся дым от тлеющей сигареты, извиваясь кольцами, причудливыми фигурами и улетая под потолок. Пахло чёртовой пылью, принципами, многими из которых он давно поступился, и чем-то ещё. Надеждой и мечтами, возможно, да кто его разберёт.

— Супермен.

Они сначала не проронили ни слова — лишь смотрели на него, не дыша, словно ожидая окончания шутки, да только его не было. 

— Ты сейчас на полном серьёзе, — моргнул Джон, тоже закуривая и устало потирая глаза. — Наш Суп. С. Бойскаут. Придурок с кудряшкой и мускулами из стали. Стреляет лазерами из глаз. Наш Супермен. Кларк Кент.

— Он никогда не был бойскаутом, — пожал плечами Брюс. 

— Заткнись. Просто заткнись. Блядь, — простонал Константин. — Ебаный в рот. Ты не шутишь. Ты, блядь, серьёзно сейчас не шутишь.

Затанна молчала, втянув голову в плечи, и грустно смотря на него. Она понимала, не могла не понимать, что это значило — имя Кларка среди бывших. Не срослось. Не склеилось. Тут не просто не срослось, тут сломалось и обрушилось им на головы — да так, что Брюс разгребал до сих пор.

— Я не знала, — тихо сказала она.

— Знаешь, а это многое объясняет, — со знанием дела заявил Джон, — ну, в ваших отношениях.

— Нихуя это не объясняет, — безапелляционно заявил Брюс, затягиваясь и печально наблюдая за тем, как от сигареты оставалось всё меньше. Он стряхнул пепел куда-то — Дом разберётся, не впервой. 

Константин послушно заткнулся — с таким тоном привыкли не спорить. Этот тон — иногда только он в ухе по передатчику Лиги отделял тебя от верной смерти. Мат, сорвавшийся с языка Брюса — лениво и беззлобно, — заткнул ему рот не меньше. 

— Первый раз, может, и объясняет, — всё же щедро допустил он, с каким-то болезненным удовольствием наблюдая за тем, как вытянулись их лица. — Но Кларк же не сдаётся. Нет. Ему надо постоянно… Каждый раз он… — Брюс махнул рукой, закрыл глаза. Открыл. Моргнул пару раз. — Я так больше не могу. Нечего спасать, ничего не осталось. Я сдался, а он не понимает.  _ Хватит _ .

Они молчали, боясь, что он не договорит, но Брюс всё уже давно для себя решил. 

В Кларка он влюбился окончательно и бесповоротно двадцать лет назад. Его сжигало чувство вины за все секреты и тайны, за все недоговорки и полуправды, они прятались от всего мира и встречались тайком, словно малолетние подростки, но те полтора года в самом начале карьеры Бэтмена — были самыми счастливыми в его жизни. Они с лихвой перекрыли навсегда застывшее в одном моменте счастье с Затанной, да и всё, что было после — тоже. 

Дику было девять,  _ девять _ , черт возьми, Брюс не мог его потерять и прекрасно знал, что Дик потерять его — не мог тоже. Кларк, как тогда казалось, всё понимал. Кивал одобряюще и лез целоваться — чтобы хватило до следующего раза, оставлял синяки поверх тех, что Брюсу щедро дарили улицы города, и не задавал вопросов. Как оказалось — вслух. 

Он подмечал всё — сломанные рёбра, новые синяки, ссадины и тяжёлую ношу плаща, которую не снять просто так вместе с костюмом. В какой-то момент ему надоело притворяться, и он припомнил Брюсу всё: пропущенные свидания и ночи, когда до него было не дозвониться, недоговорки, утайки и всю белую ложь, которую Брюс скармливал ему всё это время. Синяки и сломанные кости. 

— Если бы ты не был таким пустым идиотом, я бы подумал, что между тобой и слухами про Бэтмена есть что-то общее, — выплюнул тогда Кларк в лицо  _ Бэтмену _ без маски.

Потому что Брюс Уэйн, имевший всё, о чём только можно мечтать, оказался, конечно же, пустым напыщенным идиотом, на которого Кларк потратил столько сил и времени.

Если бы не Дик. Если бы. Брюс — тогда, много лет назад, когда всё было просто и не запуталось в клубок, когда они были вдвоём против всего мира — снял бы маску перед Кларком. Всё бы ему рассказал, умолял остаться. Но Дику — было девять,  _ девять _ , чёрт возьми. И Брюс промолчал. Сжал зубы и промолчал.

Они после этого предпочитали не встречаться вообще — Готэм покрывала Лоис Лэйн. Брюс не был идиотом и прекрасно понимал, что лучшие полтора года в его жизни перешли по праву к ней. Он и не претендовал: на лжи отношений не построишь.

А потом он узнал, кто скрывался под очками милого неуклюжего Кларка.

На каждую ложь Кларк отвечал ложью. Свидания пропускал не один Брюс. Если бы не чертова неуязвимость, тоже приползал бы со сломанными костями и синяками и кормил бы Брюса оправданиями.

Если бы не Дик. Но Дику было десять, он рвался в бой и жаждал мести, в последний момент спас Зукко жизнь, и Брюс — так гордился им в тот момент, что не смог отказать, и Дик стал его — Брюса и Бэтмена — партнёром и сыном, какое дело Брюсу было до бумажки с подписью судьи, да Дик и не хотел — был слишком маленьким, чтобы понять вес своих слов. Для Брюса он всегда был сыном — уже тогда. Если бы не Дик, он бы отвел Супермена в сторону после собрания Лиги, снял маску, и они бы… 

Свинец. Супермен не мог видеть сквозь свинец.

Годы непониманий и обид Су… Кларка, который открыл Лиге свою личность, да и те без особых промедлений последовали его примеру, и только Бэтмен — молчал. Хранил своё имя в тайне, потому что Дику было четырнадцать, и он хотел — свободы и подальше от Бэтмена, но для Брюса он так и остался девятилетним мальчиком на забрызганной кровью арене цирка, и пальто Брюса Уэйна было ему слишком велико, но почему-то успокоило бешено стучавшее сердце мальчика, а рука на плече вызывала доверие и до слёз напоминала об отце.

Они доверяли друг другу, как Брюс больше никому не доверял: вот только он знал про Кларка всё, а тот…

Дику было четырнадцать, «мы же друзья», настаивал Супермен, и Брюс — не смог. Снял маску, и они молчали в ночной тишине, и Кларк долго извинялся — за все острые слова, за встречную ложь. 

А потом Дику было шестнадцать, он сбежал в Бладхэйвен, и они с Кларком целовались урывками, пока никто не видел. 

Джейсон привыкал к новому дому, и не срослось, не сложилось. Он цеплялся за Брюса, как утопающий за соломинку, и Кларк — понимал. Лоис была красивой, вынужденно признал Брюс. Яркой и сильной, преданной — себе в первую очередь. Любить её было безопасно. 

А потом началась игра в йо-йо, в которой Брюс застрял где-то посередине. Кларк расставался с Лоис, разбегался с ней в разные стороны и — приходил к Брюсу. Они привыкли бывать вместе урывками и в темноте, всегда на грани, готовые сбежать в любой момент. А потом Лоис приходила мириться — и всё начиналось вновь. 

Кларк говорил, что она не знала, даже не догадывалась — да и никто не мог подумать. Со стороны их дружба казалась слишком близкой и крепкой, странной местами, да никто особо и не судил. Всё вроде бы вставало на места, для тех, кто знал их личности — в маске и без. Бэтмен и Супермен, Брюс и Кларк — слегка подправили повествование, подрисовали линии сюжета и заполнили пустую канву. 

Потом Кларк, не сказав ни слова, покинул Землю, оставив их всех позади, словно они ничего не значили для него. Вернулся, конечно. Долго извинялся и ползал на коленях, прежде чем Лоис его простила, и всё пошло по накатанной.

А Брюс не смог — не после того, что случилось с Барбарой. Не после смерти Джейсона и сломанной спины. С него хватило — быть вторым выбором, запасным вариантом. Склеивать было нечего — не срослось на этот раз.

Джон с Затанной долго молчали — без сомнения мысленно перекручивая многолетнюю дружбу слишком разных людей, на которой, словно на несокрушимом фундаменте, была построена Лига Справедливости. Брюс ненавидел привязываться к людям — он делал это вопреки собственным желаниям, медленно, но крепко и навсегда. Носил их потом в сердце — живых или мёртвых — с собой, куда бы ни пошёл. 

— Люцифер, — пробормотал Джон куда-то в стол, выкладывая свой козырь, который уже не казался таким уж билетом к победе. — И не смотрите на меня так, — добавил он, заметив их ошарашенные взгляды.

Потому что дьявол, оказывается, существовал, имел мало общего с тем, как его изображают в фильмах, из всех ангелов — падших или нет — был не таким уж и козлом и больше всего на свете хотел свободы. Даже скорее Свободы — вот так, с большой буквы. Пал ради неё, увлекая в пучины Ада и страдания своих собратьев, поверивших его словам. В этом и была проблема — Люцифер не лгал. Никогда. Рубил правду с широкого плеча, сжигал мосты и не оглядывался — шёл вперёд и всё хотел, мечтал — вырваться из порочного круга, сбежать, идти своим путём. Был обречён бесконечно бежать вперёд, потому что уйти было просто, но он, как и все люди, грезившие новой жизнью с переездом на новые места, всегда — неизбежно — брал с собой себя. Он променял Небеса на Ад, а Ад на Землю, но так и не обрёл желаемого, так и не убежал от проблем.

Впервые Константин встретил его, когда мир хотел кончиться — или когда его хотели кончить ангелы, это уж как посмотреть. Он не влюбился, это было потом — после осознания ошибок и собственной привязанности. Они спелись слишком быстро, сработались слишком легко, хотя существовали каждый в своём мире — а потом разбежались слишком резко и внезапно, но так и не разошлись. Люцифер словно был асимптотой, со своим прямым курсом, а Константин просто совпал с её ходом на какой-то момент, а потом так и не смог уйти — то и дело возникал на пути, то отдаляясь, то приближаясь вновь.

LUX встречал Константина взрывом нот фортепиано в те вечера, когда дьявол садился за инструмент и касался клавиш, словно оплакивая души грешников, которые тоже хотели — чего-то своего, тоже недосягаемого. В клубе всегда царил полумрак, а мага ждали — любимая выпивка за барной стойкой и улыбка на тонких губах падшего ангела. 

Они говорили — о желаниях и о свободе, о неизбежности бытия и о том, как нещадно в последнее время поливали дожди. Все хотели чего-то несбыточного — и Люцифер не был исключением. Они сидели на балконе, белое тёплое крыло с нежными перьями закрывало Джона от дождя, и он слушал, слушал и слушал, вглядываясь в янтарные глаза, пылающие огнём Преисподней, — о том, что Люциферу было мало оставить Ад позади, ему хотелось большего. Он хотел вперёд, вырваться за рамки контроля Отца, не быть частью Плана, хоть раз в жизни принадлежать себе и идти своей дорогой. Джон долго курил, смотря в иссиня-чёрную высь, испещрённую звёздами, которые когда-то сотворил Денница, а тот недовольно морщился от резкого запаха «Силк Кат», но крыло не убирал. 

Люцифер часто предлагал ему свои — с каким-то особым привкусом отчаяния и одиночества, одного на двоих. С ним было уютно молчать — сидеть, вдыхая сигаретный дым, смотреть, как приходил и уходил закат. Перебирать крылья, выравнивая перья, зарываясь в них пальцами. Не думать о жизни — которая текла за стенами, словно чуждая здесь и сейчас, пойманная за руку и выставленная за дверь одной силой мысли Люцифера.

Он всегда был горячим на ощупь, словно внутри пылал огонь, не в силах остановиться или потухнуть. Чутко отзывался на движения пальцев Джона на коже, прогибался послушно — низ живота сводило от одного вида острых лопаток, сведённых вместе, — и смотрел из-под белобрысой чёлки своими невозможными глазами, которые видели, помимо зарождения и падения цивилизаций, ужасы, которые Константину не снились в его самых худших кошмарах. 

Он стал — на какой-то миг — путеводной звездой и приютом, где ждали, обещая спасительный отдых путнику, сбившемуся с дальнего пути. Он был оазисом посреди пустыни, который позволял насладиться собой и забыться в тени, приносящей избавление.

Но не срослось — Небеса постоянно строили свои планы, подначиваемые Аменадиилом, хотя Бог, казалось бы, закрыл глаза на самоволку сына. Ему сделали предложение, от которого он не смог отказаться. Казалось бы: одно перо в обмен на свободу от рака лёгких. Джон умел всаживать нож в спину и жить с последствиями, а потому не стал задавать лишних вопросов. У Люцифера было два гигантских крыла, полных перьев, в коконе из которых так сладко спалось, так что пропажи одного он не заметит. К тому же что ему какие-то нелепые планы Небес с его всезнанием: не маленький мальчик, разберётся.

Джон тогда ушёл с рассветом, не попрощавшись, оправдывая себя то из ниоткуда взявшимися срочными делами, то концом света, который как всегда маячил где-то на горизонте, — вслух он не сказал ничего. Люцифер провожал его взглядом — молча смотрел, склонив голову набок и поджав тонкие губы, как тот одевался в звенящей тишине. Джон оправил лацканы плаща — белоснежное перо, казавшееся накануне ночью таким хрупким в его пальцах, жгло нагрудный карман, потому что, конечно же, он всё знал,  _ красивый ублюдок _ , — и вышел за дверь.

А потом оказалось, что Люцифер ничего не знал — ни о сделке с Аменадиилом, ни о предательстве, которое вскрылось на арене в самый последний момент дуэли, когда любая крупица прежней силы была на вес золота. Вышел победителем, как всегда, но из Ада ушёл с полным пониманием — кто, когда и зачем. На вопрос «почему?» ответа не было — всезнание так не работало, Свобода Воли, будь она неладна.

Уже потом, когда дождливыми вечерами до жалкого скулежа и сжатых до скрипа зубов хотелось обратно, под тёплое крыло, в уютную тишину и одиночество — одно на двоих, — он понял, что мог бы просто  _ попросить _ . Люцифер за душой племянницы отправился на край мира на Нагльфаре, собрав разношёрстную компанию из ангелов, людей, богов, призраков и чудовищ, что ему немного чуда по взмаху руки?

Их дороги по-прежнему пересекались — прямая тропа Люцифера, проложенная его волей вперёд, подальше от махинаций Отца, и кривая дорожка Константина, виляющая и петляющая вокруг да около, а он всё никак не мог набраться смелости произнести пару слов. 

Его не пугал гнев, который он заслужил сполна. Больше всего на свете он боялся, что его простят. Держаться в стороне он не мог: залетал ураганом в клуб, всё так же вслушивался в мелодичные ноты, вылетающие из-под длинных пальцев, выторговывал какие-то книги и амулеты у посетителей, которые были не совсем людьми, копил должок перед Люцифером, подмигивал и исчезал в ночи, преследуемый проклятиями его верного демона, обещавшей порвать его на части — в лучшем случае. 

Брюс молчал — давно научился держать язык за зубами, когда надо и когда нет. Тишину — он это узнал после Джейсона — нельзя понять неправильно, извратить и использовать, как это делают со словами. Джейсон часто всё сказанное воспринимал в штыки, когда Брюс просто не знал и не умел — сказать по-другому, выразить иначе, чтобы не потревожить зелёное безумие, лишь на время успокоившееся на дне сознания. И он научился молчать — глотать ком в горле, давиться словами и сожалениями, которые Джейсон откидывал в сторону без раздумий, словно опустошённый магазин. Тот реагировал — на улыбку, которую на лице Брюса видела только семья, на протянутую руку в сжимающем желании прижать сына к себе и не отпускать, на плечо Бэтмена в кевларе, на которое Красный Колпак мог — и позволял себе — опереться.

Слова сейчас ничего не исправили бы — Затанна это тоже понимала, насупленно устроив подбородок на ладошках. Смотрела укоризненно на них и на сигаретный дым, витающий в комнате, печально качала головой. Она что-то задумала, обводя их обоих своим взглядом, строя планы и схемы. Наконец кивнула своим мыслям со знанием дела, словно держала в руках решение всех их проблем.

— Ты, — нетрезво указала она в сторону Брюса. — Не возвращайся. Не позволяй ему, слышишь, Брюс?

И Брюс бы рад — не позволять. Но у Кларка невозможные глаза, и он смотрит так доверительно, казалось бы, в самую душу. Но после — потерь, сломанной спины и пустого места за плечом, когда он был так нужен и необходим, словно воздух, — легче. Он всё ещё —  _ уже навсегда, до самой смерти и после _ — Брюса, но на расстоянии, чтобы можно было дышать и существовать. 

— А тебе, — безапелляционно заявила Затанна Константину, — ещё не поздно всё исправить!

Тут уже задумался Брюс — на правах посредника и лидера с полным осознанием, что отчитываться перед Суперменом придется ему одному. О, тот будет смотреть разочарованно, « _ о чем ты думал, Брюс? _ », но… 

— Мне понадобится полный список способностей, — деловым тоном заявил он. — И слабостей, чтобы мы знали, на всякий случай.

— На всякий случай, — слабо повторил Константин, а рука с сигаретой замерла в воздухе.

Брюс тяжело вздохнул. Окинул взглядом собеседников — Затанну, уставившуюся на него с интересом и с толикой осознания на лице, на Джона, который всё прекрасно понял, но не мог поверить, что идея исходит от  _ Бэтмена _ , потому что идея эта была абсурдной, идиотской, безумной и…  _ гениальной _ .

— Если,  _ а это большое если _ , он станет частью Тёмной Лиги…

Остаток ночи Брюс помнил плохо. Было много выпивки, сигаретного дыма и обещаний. В память почему-то прочно врезалась улыбка Джона, когда тот дрожащей рукой набирал знакомый ему до боли номер.

Голос на другом конце — не дрогнул. Но звучал заинтересованным и заранее согласным на всё, что могли предложить в избавление от скуки. 

В номере дьявола не было ни одной шестёрки. Хм.

**Author's Note:**

> Хотелось бы написать пару слов в примечание. 
> 
> Мысли Брюса о том, что молчание нельзя понять неверно, основаны на его собственном опыте, и это его личное право замыкаться в себе, таким образом трактовать прошлые ситуации в общении в таком ключе и делать свои выводы. Восприятие у него часто немного специфичное и сдвинутое по фазе. Тем более, что Брюс любит избегать проблем, так что он вполне себе задвинул все мысли и чувства на тему в долгий ящик, а дети же пошли в Брюса, им надо будет докопаться и узнать, не столько из-за беспокойства за отца, сколько из-за профдеформации. 
> 
> Комиксы очень хорошо показывают, что дети довольно плохо отражают, как Брюс отреагирует на то или иное событие. Например, Gotham Knights #1.
> 
> Возможно, автор в каких-то ситуациях и поддерживает точку зрения Брюса, но вас призывает принимать решение, исходя из ситуации, потому что тишина и молчание в ответ иногда могут лишь навредить. О проблемах лучше не молчать, а решать их сразу по мере поступления.


End file.
